1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro connector assembly for link with a remote micro coaxial cable, and particularity to a micro connector assembly for electrical and mechanical contact with an external mating connector.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional micro connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,369 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-055243, a plurality of conductive cores 21 through 26 of a flat cable 17 are respectively fitted into several notches 31 through 36 defined inside a main body 10 of the connector 1. An elongated contact bar 18 composed of an insulating material is then placed inside a groove 28 of the main body 10 defined perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of each notch 31 thereby locating above the conductive cores 21 through 26 in perpendicular relationship. Eventually, an insulative cover 19 is restrainedly attached above the main body 10 to press down the conductive cores 21 through 26 via the contact bar 18. Thus, the conductive cores 21 through 26 each relatively deflects down a spring contact arm 14a of one of the contacts 14 in a main body 10 of the connector 1 thereby establishing electrical connection between the cable 17 and the contacts 14.
However, such a said connector has poor mechanical connection with the cable because of the absence of an efficient horizontal retention means to prevent the separation of the cable from connector or the conductive cores of the cable from cable after action of an excessive withdrawing force thereon. Furthermore, during the process of the moveable installation of the cover 19 within the main body 10, a permanent deformation may happen in either of the spring contact arms 14a due to improper operation. The minimized dimension and flexibility of the conductive cores will increase difficulty and inconvenience of the assembly with the corresponding notches 31 of the main body 10 or the poor engagement with the contact arm 14a under the absence of an orientation means thereon.
Another conventional design on the micro type connector like Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 10-321314 and 10-255921 introduces that a cable holder of the connector defines a row of U-shaped grooves at a front end for reception of the corresponding conductive cores of the coaxial cable therein. When the grooves of the cable holder are respectively fitted and inserted between a tuning fork type tips of the corresponding contact, the upper and lower side tips of the contacts are brought to press down the conductive cores on one side/reversed sides of the U-shaped grooves. However, the fork type tips of the contact or the conductive cores are easily damaged or permanently deformed due to tight fit therebetween resulting from restriction of a housing where the contacts are received. The tight fit is still insufficient to firmly retain the cable holder with the housing, especially in exercise of an excessive full force on the cable.
The instant application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application No. 09/350,942 filed on Jul. 09, 1999 which discloses a first and second housing members, a cable set with a plurality of cables, and a plurality of contacts. The second housing member defines a plurality of passageways each with a pair of protrusions on opposite lateral sides thereof. Thus, a signal segment of each of the cables is precisely positioned above a tail section of the corresponding contact within the corresponding passageway by way of orientating of the protrusions. Then, the signal segment of the cable is soldered with the tail section of the corresponding contact together.
Although the protrusions expedite the orientation of the signal segment of the cable within the corresponding passageway. It is hard to inspect whether the signal segment of the cable and the tail section of the corresponding contact in each passageway are efficiently engaged with each other before being soldered together.